Trois elfes pas comme les autres
by Cerunon
Summary: Elle était tranquille chez elle et la voilà transportée en Terre du Milieu. Et le pire c'est qu'elle n'est pas seule. Désolées, nous ne sommes pas très douées avec les résumés, mais venez y jeter un petit coup d'oeil.


Note : C'est notre première fic alors soyez indulgents.

Titre : Trois elfes pas comme le autres

Enjoy

I Des aides précieuses

Tout commence par une nuit d'été, il fait très chaud et Gina a du mal à s'endormir, elle ouvre la fenÍtre pour prendre un peu l'air mais soudain c'est le noir total.

Lorsque elle se réveilla elle était assise sur du gazon. Tout autour d'elle il n'y avait que l'horizon à perte de vue. Allongé à coté d'elle, un homme d'environ 16 ans, cheveux brun, endormi et il avait une énorme bosse sur le front. A quelques mètres derrière elle se trouvaient deux horribles créatures couvertes de poils et qui dégageaient une odeur à vous donner envie de vomir : c'était des orques. Ils mangeaient du pain dont la couleur noire seule suffit à vous couper l'appétit. Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'elle était réveillée l'un d'eux s'approcha et lui tendit l'une de ses boules aux airs visqueuses. Gina était à demi-effrayée mais fit non de la tÍte puis lui demanda:

« Où sommes-nous? Pourquoi sommes-nous ici? »

« On est dans le royaume du Rohan. » répondit-il

« Le Rohan? Sur les Terres du Milieu? » s'étona-t-elle

« Exact où est-ce que tu croyais être ? Saroumane nous a demandé d'aller vous chercher, toi et l'autre à coté. »

« Vous plaisantez ? Et lui c'est qui ? » répondit-elle en désignant l'autre

« J'en sais rien et à vrai dire j'm'en fous. »

« Pourquoi Saroumane nous veut-il ? »

« Assez !! Tu poses trop de questions. Tu le sauras bientôt. » s'énerva-t-il

« Tu pourrais quand même me donner à boire. »dit-elle à voix basse.

Mais soudain une fumée noire, et un verre remplis d'eau apparut dans ses mains. Elle faillit pousser un cri mais se retint de justesse. L'orque n'ayant rien entendu était déjà revenu auprès de son compère. Elle but le verre puis après quelques secondes de réflexions elle conclut que cela sortais d'elle. Donc pour vérifier, elle pensa très fort à une part de gâteau au chocolat et celui-ci apparu dans ses mains comme le fit le verre d'eau juste avant.

Le choc passé, il fallut partir. Elle monta donc sur un des chevaux tandis que les deux affreux mettaient le jeune homme sur l'autre cheval car celui-ci n'était toujours pas réveillé. Pendant le trajet elle réfléchit longuement: Devait-elle avoir peur? Non, elle savait où elle avait atterri, elle connaissait également la fin de l'histoire. Mais qui était cet homme, elle ne le savait pas, de plus, que faisait-elle là ? Et puis, d'où venait ce don ?

Après des heures de marches ils firent enfin une halte pour manger. Evidemment elle fit apparaître ce qu'elle avait envie de manger évitant ainsi la nourriture moisie. Le garçon dormait encore, elle décida donc de le réveiller : elle lui parla... rien; elle le secoua... toujours rien. Elle n'avait plus qu'une solution : elle le gifla et c'est seulement là qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il ne savait pas où il avait atterri. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Gina prit la parole avant lui :

« Tu veux savoir où tu es ? Je vais te le dire. Nous sommes au Rohan si tu préfères dans le film Seigneur des Anneaux. Oui, je sais, c'est inimaginable pourtant c'est la réalité. Et tu vois les deux créatures là-bas ; ce sont des orques. Tu veux peut-être un verre d'eau pour te remettre de tes émotions ? » elle en fit apparaître

« Comment as-tu fais ça? » demanda-t-il étonné

« Oh ça! Je sais pas trop mais quand je pense à quelque chose ça apparaît dans mes mains. Tiens! Bois! »

« Merci. Comment tu t'appelles? »

« C'est exactement la question que j'allais te poser. Je m'appelle Gina et toi? »

« Jacob. Pourquoi on est là? »

« Aucune idée ils ne veulent rien me dire. »dit-elle en montrant les deux orques « Mais ce doit être en rapport avec mes pouvoirs. »

« Tes? Tu as d'autres pouvoirs? »

« Oui, j'ai le dont de télépathie; une fois j'ai pensé "crétin" dans ma tête et l'un d'eux m'a demandé ce que je venais de dire alors qu'aucun son n'était sorti de ma bouche, j'ai également la capacité de bouger les objets par la pensée. »

« Ok pour toi. Mais moi? Tu crois que j'ai aussi des pouvoirs? »

« Sûrement mais lesquels? »

« Taisez-vous maintenant, finis les bavardages!! Nous partons!! » dit l'un des orques

Et les voilà repartis pour des heures de silence et de marches jusqu'au prochain arrêt. Pourtant Jacob et elle continuèrent leur conversation par télépathie :

« Faut que l'on s'échappe avant d'être arrivé à destination » commença Gina « Mais il faut trouver le bon moment. »

« Cette nuit par exemple? »

« Oui mais il faut savoir si tu possèdes toi aussi des pouvoirs. Essaie de te concentrer et de trouver dans ton esprit l'endroit qui renferme ta magie. »

« Très bien, je vais essayer » il ferma les yeux pendant une dizaines de minutes,faisant quelques grimaces, mais cherchant avec toute la volonté qu'il avait; puis soudain une flamme apparue dans sa main gauche pendant un instant et disparu ensuite.« J'ai rÈussi!! »

« Super, tu penses pouvoir recommencer? »

« Mais certainement ma chère. »

« Parfait. Alors on s'échappera comme prévu, ok? »

« Ok. »

La nuit tombée, les gardes à moitié endormis, ils exécutèrent leur plan: elle fit apparaître une dague et trancha la gorge du premier tandis que Jacob lança une boule de feu sur le deuxième. Ils avaient réussi à se débarrasser rapidement des deux kidnappeurs. Ils partirent à cheval dans le sens inverse de leur trajectoire initiale. Une heure plus tard, ils s'arretèrent pour décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

« Que faisons nous maintenant? » demanda Jacob

« Il faut que nous sachions qui nous sommes. Pour cela, il faudrait aller à Fondcombe; tu iras pour le découvrir. »

« Et toi? Où vas-tu? »

« Je vais rejoindre Frodon, il aura besoin de moi ainsi il n'aura pas peur de son destin. De plus je veux d'abord méditer sur ce qui c'est passé, ça te convient? »

« No problème ma belle. Alors on se quitte tout de suite? »

« Malheureusement oui, mais on se reverra. Good luck »

« Bonne chance à toi aussi. »

Un mois plus tard son voyage touchait enfin à sa fin, elle avait enfin atteind la Comté. Elle demanda son chemin en demandant la famille Sacquet et tous lui répondaient " tout droit". Effectivement c'était bien le bon chemin car elle entendit bientôt le bruit d'une fête très animée. Mais cette animation était dûe à une disparition mystérieuse, Gina sut alors où chercher et qui trouver dans la maison des Sacquet : Gandalf et Frodon. Elle se précipita et entra dans la maison comme un courant d'air. A l'intérieur, Gandalf était seul, regardant le feu. Il se leva quand il remarqua sa présence et lui demanda :

« Qui êtes-vous? »

« C'est assez difficile à dire. En résumer je suis là pour vous aider, vous et Frodon. Mais je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment. Je suppose que Bilbon est déjà parti donc Frodon ne devrait pas tarder et à ce moment je pourrais vous en dire plus. Ne vous inquiétez pas tout se passera bien. »

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Frodon apparu dans l'encadrement, il ramassa l'anneau puis se tourna vers Gandalf et Gina et dit :

« Bilbon est partit ! Je ne pensais pas que se serait si tôt. Et vous que faites-vous là ? »

« Bien, tout d'abord assied toi. Je m'appelle Gina et je viens d'un monde disons parallèle au votre. Je sais c'est fou mais c'est la pure vérité. Ensuite j'ai été amenée, moi et un autre homme ici, par une personne dont je vous dirais que plus tard le nom pour ne pas changer le cours de l'histoire. Mon compagnon est allé à Fondcombe pour connaître notre véritable identité car nous possédons des pouvoirs. Pour finir, je dirais qu'il faut nous presser car vous avez ressentit le mal en effleurant l'anneau, n'est-ce pas? Il faut donc que vous partiez rapidement vérifier la nature de cet anneau. »

« Mais vous, vous le savez, pourquoi ne pas me le dire? Et puis comment connaissez-vous le futur? »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, je viens d'un autre monde, et dans le mien cette histoire c'est déjà produite, d'une certaine façon. De plus si je ne vous dis rien c'est parce que vous devez le découvrir de vous-mêmes et puis je pense que l'histoire à déjà commencé à changer car je suis arrivée donc je pourais vous révéler des choses qui ne se produiront pas. Bon il est temps de partir pour vous Gandalf, pour vous aider cherchez du coté du Gondor je ne peux pas être plus précise désolée. Quant à Frodon je m'en occupe. Allez partez maintenant! »Gandalf partit « Bon mets l'anneau dans cette enveloppe et caches-là où tu veux. Ensuite vas te coucher, il ne se passera rien de plus ce soir. »

Deux semaines plus tard et Gandalf n'était toujours pas revenu. Mais Gina sentit que l'heure départ approchait. Frodon et elle étaient devenus amis, Frodon avait apprit à faire confiance en Gina. Elle lui montra ses pouvoirs, ce qui le fascina. Puis Gandalf revint, confirmant que l'anneau était bien celui de Sauron et il fallu partir. Bien sûr Sam écouta notre discussion par la fenêtre et il dû donc nous suivre dans notre voyage.

Après une longue marche dans les bois et les champs, ils tombérent sur Merry et Pippin. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler car ils étaient poursuivient par un vieux hobbits auquel ils venaient de voler quelques carottes et des choux. Après avoir couru ils tombèrent, et se retrouvèrent sur une route. Or, Gandalf leur avait bien dit de ne pas rester sur les routes et de couper à travers les champs.

« Quittez la route! Vite. » Cria Frodon

Après s'être cachés derrière une souche d'arbre, un cavalier arriva. Gina décida de rester sur la route pour envoyer le cavalier noir sur une fauste piste. Le cavalier noir se dirigea vers elle, renifla un bon moment, comme s'il cherchait une odeur particulière, et lui dit:

« Avez-vous vus des semi-hommes passés par ici? »

« Oui, Ils sont partis par-là il y a environ 15min. »assura-t-elle

Le cavalier parti alors à toute vitesse, alors qu'eux allaient dans la direction opposée. La nuit tombée ils durent faire très attention à ne pas rencontrer d'autres cavaliers noirs. Mais Merry s'inquiétait.

« Ce cavalier cherchait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. » dit-il en regardant Frodon.

« Nous devons quitter la comté, mais je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi. »

« Très bien alors nous partons avec vous. Suivez-moi! » déclara-t-il

Mais c'est ce moment que choisi l'un des cavaliers noirs pour apparaître devant eux, ils courrirent vers une embarcation sur laquelle ils montèrent pour traverser la rivière. Le cavalier recula car il lui était impossible de traverser et parti prendre un autre chemin c'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent qu'il rejoint par deux autres cavaliers.

« Où peuvent-ils traverser? » demanda Frodon

« Au pont de Brandevin. » repondit Merry

« Il nous faudra arriver avant eux. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. » dit Gina

Après des heures de marches, ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'entrée du village de Bree où Gandalf leur avait dit de le retrouver, et plus précisement à l'auberge du Poney Fringant. Lorsque ils demandèrent s'il était arrivé, on leur répondit qu'on ne l'avait pas vu ici depuis six mois. Ils décidèrent donc de rester un peu en espérant qu'il arriverait d'un instant à l'autre, mais Gina savait qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Merry arriva un verre à la main :

« Qu'est-ce ? » demanda Pippin

« Ceci est une pinte. » répondit Merry

« Ils ne servent que des pintes? »

« Oui! »

« J'en veux une! »

« Mais vous en avez une à moitié pleine! »s'exclama Sam

C'est alors que Frodon se rendit compte qu'un homme le regardait depuis le fond de la pièce.

« Excusez-moi ? Qui est l'homme assis au fond de la pièce? » demanda Frodon à l'aubergiste

« C'est un rodeur, on ne sait pas son vrai nom mais, ici, on le connait sous le nom de Grand-Pas. »lui répondit-il

Frodon était à moitié endormi et tripotait l'anneau ; quand il entendit son nom, il se réveilla et couru vers Merry qui venait de le pronocer. Mais soudain il tribucha, tomba et disparu. Gina qui savait où il allait réaparaître alla l'attendre près de la colonne. Elle eut à peine le temps de lui demander si ça allait que le rodeur s'était approché et leur avait dit de le suivre.

Il les mena jusque dans une chambre puis il commença:

« Je peux éviter de me faire remarquer mais pouvoir disparaître est un don rare. De plus, ce que vous transportez n'est pas à prendre à la légère. » dit-il à Frodon

« Je ne transporte rien. »répondit-il.

« Inutile de lui mentir. On peut lui faire confiance. » intervint Gina

« Qui êtes-vous? »

« Gina, mais ça n'a aucune importance pour le moment... »

Soudain la porte s'ouvra, laissant apparaître les trois hobbits venus défendre leur ami.

« Vous êtes courageux, mais cela ne vous sauvera pas. » ditle rodeur. « Vous ne pouvez pas attendre plus longtemps Frodon, ils arrivent. Ne vous en fait pas, ce soir vous dormirez ici. »conclut Grand-Pas.

Ils s'executèrent et s'allongèrent sur l'unique lit de cette chambre. Moi, elle s'assit sur l'une des chaises près de la fenÍtre. Grand-Pas vint à côté d'elle.

« Gina, c'est ça? Comment savez-vous que vous pouvez me faire confiance? »

demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« C'est simple, je vous connais. Je sais qui vous êtes et connais également votre vrai nom. De plus, vous êtes un amis de Gandalf, vous l'avez aidé dans le passé. N'est-ce pas? »

« Vous me connaissez ? Très bien. Prouvez-le. »

« Vous vous appelez Aragorn et vous êtes le descandant d'Isildur, donc l'héritier du trône de Gondor. Mais vous avez choisi de vous éloigner de peur de tomber dans les même vices que vos ancêtres. »

« Mais comment savez-vous tous ça ? »

« En simplifié, je viens d'un monde où cela s'est déjà produit. Je suis arrivée ici je ne sais par quelle magie. En faite un garçon est venu en mÍme temps que moi, nous avons découvert que nous avions des pouvoirs et nous avons décidé de nous séparer. Lui est allé à Fondcombe. »

« Des pouvoirs? »

« Oui... »

Mais un cri strident retenti et réveilla les hobbits.

« Qui sont-ils? » demanda Frodon

« Autrefois des rois. Mais ils furent corrompus par le pouvoir de Sauron. Reposez-vous, demain nous partiront de bonne heure. »

Le matin, à l'aurore, Ils partirent en diretion de Fondcombe. Puis, à la nuit tombée, ils campèrent dans les ruines d'une ancienne tour de garde. Grand-Pas donna aux hobbits des épées et partit faire le guet. Alors que le ciel se faisait de plus en plus noir, Merry, Pippin et Sam avaient fait un feu et mangeaient. Frodon se leva et éteignit le feu mais le même cri strident qu'ils avaient entendu la veille lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à Bree retentit. Effrayés, les hobbits prirent leur épées. Gina leur fit signe de monter en haut de la tour, alors qu'elle les rejoignaient, elle se fit apparaître une magnifique épée elfique. Là-haut, il faisait sombre et ils attendaient appeurés les cavaliers noirs. Chaques minutes d'attente parraîssaient des heures. Puis ils arrivérent. Gina prit alors son courrage à deux mains et s'engagea dans un combat contre l'un d'entre eux. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'avait aucune difficulté à manier son épée et rabbattait son adversaire sur les flancs de la tour jusqu'à ce qu'il en tombe. Pendant ce temps, les hobbits, désespérés, s'étaient réfugiés aux quatre coins de cette tour. Frodon avait disparu, mais Gina n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, car deux autres cavaliers s'avançaient vers elle et un nouveau combat commença. Il restait deux autres cavaliers groupés dans l'un des coins, l'un d'eux avait une dague à la main. Alors qu'elle maîtrisait les deux cavaliers, Aragorn arriva, une torche à la main et combattit les deux nazguls qui restaient. Un cri se fit entendre, tout le monde se retourna et vit Frodon à terre, souffrant, Sam le rejoignit. Aragorn fit fuirent les deux cavaliers et vint aider Gina, il envoya sa torche en plein dans la tÍte d'un, l'autre fuya. Une fois les nazguls partient, ils accoururent vers Frodon.

« Il a « t » bléssé par une lame de morgule, c'est au-delà de mes compétences de guerrisseur, Il a besoin de la medecine elfique. » jugea Aragorn

Ils se mirent donc en route, ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs jours, l'état de Frodon allait de mal en pis. Aragorn décida de faire une halte et il alla cherché une feuille qui pourrait ralentir le poison. Il revint quelques minutes plus tards accompagné de deux personnes sur un cheval. Lorsqu'elles déscendirent, Gina reconnut Arwen puis, Jacob!! Elle était heureuse de le revoir et lui sauta au cou. Pendant qu'Arwen et Aragorn discutait près de Frodon, Jacob lui raconta en bref ses périples et lui dit qu'il avait trouvé son identité: en effet Jacob était un elfe d'une grande famille noble et son vrai nom était Dahir. Quant à la sienne, Elrond devait la voir personnellement car il lui était impossible de deviner l'identité d'une personne sans faire un prelèvement de son sang. Aragorn porta Frodon sur le cheval d'Arwen et lui dit rester avec les hobbits, mais elle n'était pas d'accord et ils commencèrent à parler en elfique. Pas de chance pour eux, Dahir comprenait ce qu'ils disait; mais plus étonnant encore c'est que Gina aussi. Elle voulu intervenir pour leur dire qu'il fallait se dépêcher, mais elle se mit à parler en elfique.

« Je ne savais pas que tu parlais elfique. » lui dit Aragorn, surpris.

« A vrai dire moi non plus.Il faut vraiment que je vois Elrond. Je viens avec vous dame Arwen. Aragorn, restes avec les hobbits! »

« Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. » déclara Aragorn

Elle monta sur le cheval de Dahir qui se mit devant elle. Arwen et Frodon étaient sur l'autre. Ainsi ils partirent au galop, Dahir suivait Arwen ne connaissant pas très bien le chemin. Ils n'étaient pas suivis et pourtant le coeur de Gina battait très vite sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Soudain, les cavaliers apparurent, heureusement, ils n'étaient plus très loin de la rivière qui délimitait l'espace où Arwen pouvait se servirent de son pouvoir. Ils réussirent à la traverser et les cavaliers furent engloutis sous l'eau. Mais Frodon allait mal alors ils durent accélérer. Heureusement il n'était pas trop tard et Elrond pû le guerrir. Quant à Gina, il lui prit un peu de sang et ajouta un liquide dessus. Il la regardait bizarrement comme s'il savait quelque chose. Ils étaient dans son bureau, Arwen était restée avec eux, elle aussi était souçieuse. Après cinq minutes, son sang changea de couleur et devînt violet, Arwen éclata et la serra très fort.

« Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer? » demanda Gina qui ne comprenait rien

« Bien sûr tes pouvoirs et ton sang devenu violet montrent que tu es d'une famille royale, en l'occurence la mienne... » expliqua Elrond

« Si j'ai bien compris, je suis votre fille? »

« C'est exact, et je suis ta soeur! » intervînt Arwen folle de joie

« Arwen, raconte-lui tout. Moi je dois retourné auprès de Frodon, il est encore très faible. je suis heureux de t'avoir enfin retrouvé. » Elrond embrassa gina puis Arwen sur le front puis partit.

Tout d'abord Arwen l'informa que son vrai prénom était Wilwari, puis elle lui expliqua comment alors que leur mère avait quitté leur monde pour la mettre à l'abri car une prophétie avait été découverte et qu'elle disait qu'elle aurait de grands pouvoirs et qu'elle délivrerait les Terres du Milieux du mal avec l'aide de ses amis. Il est également dit qu'elle accomplirait de grandes choses pour la société. Lorsqu'elle revînt elle fut atteinte d'une maladie inconnue et mourrût quelques semaines plus tards.

« Nous avons attendus ton arrivée depuis des centaines d'années et pour toi nous avons confectionné cette robe en mithril. Malheureusement, plus beaucoup de personne s'en souviennent aujourd'hui et n'ont plus d'espoir. Tiens! Regarde! »

Tout en discutant, Arwen l'avait amenée jusqu'à une armurerie. Elle lui montra alors une robe en exposition où en dessous, sur un écriteau, était marqué un nom, le sien : WILWARI .

« Elle est magnifique... »

« Et unique! Voici également tes armes: deux épées et plusieurs dagues. »

« Comment savoir si je saurai m'en servir? »

« Tu sauras, tu as ça dans le sang. Notre mère était la meilleure. Prends-les! Je vais te montrer ta chambre, elle est juste à coté de la mienne. »

La chambre de Wilwari était belle et spacieuse, les couleurs blanc et vert la ramenait au plus prÍt de la nature. Pendant plusieurs jours, Dahir et elle s'entrainèrent ce qui les rapprocha considérablement. Il fut surpri d'apprendre qu'elle s'appelait en réalité Wilwari mais il ne posa aucune question à ce sujet. Enfin arriva le jour du conseil, où étaient rassemblées chaque race vivant sur les Terres du Mileux. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Elrond l'attendait à l'entrée:

« Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, je ne révèlerai ton identité à personne. Déjà, ils ne seront guère content qu'une femme assiste à cette réunion mais s'ils apprennent que tu es ma fille, je n'ose imaginer leur réaction. »

« Merci, surtout que je me doute de l'issue de cette réunion. »

« Qui c'est ? »

« Vous le serez en même temps que les autres. »

Les sièges formaient un cercle autour d'une table de pierre : les humains occupaient cinq sièges, parmis eux se trouvaient Aragorn et Boromir; les elfes, dont Legolas, en occupaient cinq autres; les nains avec Gimli en occupaient également cinq et enfin Gandalf, Frodon, Dahir et Wilwari occupaient quatre autres sièges. A peine Wilwari avait-elle fais quelques pas que tous les regards se dirigèrent vers elle. Elle s'assit entre Elrond et Dahir.

« Que fais une femme à ce conseil, mon cher Elrond ? » demanda Boromir

« Elle est ici car je l'y est invitée, Wilwari est une excellente guerrière et son aide sera précieuse. »

« Très bien. qu'il en soit ainsi. »

« Bien. Etrangers venus de terres lointaines... »

« Je suis en retard, désolée. » dit une personne encapuchonnée.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Elrond.

« Oh! Non! Pitié dites-moi que je rêve ! » soupira Legolas.

« Tu ne rêve pas, c'est bien moi. En plus sympa ton accueil. »

« Layah retourne tout de suite à la maison ! »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai autant le droit que toi d'être ici. De plus. »Elle retira son capuchon « Si c'est parce que je suis une fille, je te signale que je suis pas la seule. » déclara-t-elle en désignant Wilwari. Puis elle alla s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de la chaise où était assis Legolas.

« Legolas, vous pourriez peu-être nous expliquer qui est cette personne? »

« Voici Layah, ma soeur. Désolé pour le dérangement. Maintenant, s'il te plaît Layah va-t-en. » insista-t-il.

« Non, laissez-la. Elle peut assister à cette réunion. » intervint Elrond.

« Merci bien. » répondit Layah avec un sourrire triomphant.

_« _Que le Conseil reprenne. »

Et voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre, nous espérons que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, on prend tout.

Bye Bye

Cérès & Junon


End file.
